Guía de autoayuda para sobrevivir a los 2p naciones
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Si estás leyendo esto seguramente estás metido en un problema ¿Algún 2p te ha amenazado? ¿Algún país te ha declarado su odio eterno? ¿Una nación 2p te persigue con un arma en la mano? Tranquilo, en esta pequeña guía de autoayuda te enseñaremos todos los pasos para sobrevivir a una catástrofe de tal magnitud y salir airoso. Dedicado a Corona de Lacasitos.


¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con un oneshot que se me ocurrió en un mensaje. Los protagonistas sois vosotros y los 2p. Espero que esto no lo lea nadie mientras que es perseguido por un 2p XP

En realidad, me gustaría que os imaginaseis una situación con un 2p (Quien vosotros queráis) que tras alguna situación haya acabado en una persecución. Esto es un juego, por lo que nadie tiene por qué jugar; se puede leer sin hacerlo. Solo es para saber si realmente alguien sobreviviría si sucediese XD

Se menciona gerita. Aunque parece un poco obsesión de Luciano (O 2p Italia) XDDD

Dedicado a Corona de Lacasitos; espero que con esto sobrevivas a Luciano, Allen y Yang ;P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guía de autoayuda para sobrevivir a los 2p naciones**

Si estás leyendo esto seguramente estás metido en un problema ¿Algún 2p te ha amenazado? ¿Algún país te ha declarado su odio eterno? ¿Una nación 2p te persigue con un arma en la mano? Tranquilo, en esta pequeña guía de autoayuda te enseñaremos todos los pasos para sobrevivir a una catástrofe de tal magnitud y salir airoso.

**Presentación**

Antes de comenzar recalcaremos que la vía violenta contra las naciones no aparecerá en ningún momento en este libro debido sobre todo a las bajas probabilidades de vencer a una nación peligrosa. Si crees que eres capaz de vencerla, por favor, avísenos si sigue vivo para poder escribir que alguien venció a uno de ellos. De todos modos, os recomendamos que la lucha física no es la mejor opción contra un 2p.

También os recordamos que la muerte no es la única salida. Es posible acabar en un hospital o lo suficiente herido como para no volver a acercarte nunca más a una nación.

Este libro, la editorial o la escritora no se responsabilizan de las consecuencias cometidas actuando como se indica en esta guía.

La pequeña amplitud de la guía está especialmente diseñada para aquellos que se encuentran en peligro inminente. Para aquellos que quieran adquirir la guía completa, diríjanse a la librería más cercana.

**1 Fase: Descubrir la causa que ha originado todo.**

Debes ser honesto en esta sección. Hay distintas posibles causas que lo pudieron provocar y una forma de proceder distinta para cada una de ellas. Mentir solo servirá para entorpecer la tarea de salvarte. Nadie en este libro te recriminará nada, por lo que no debes auto engañarte. Tras esta pequeña interrupción, describiremos las causas más comunes:

-La nación te odió a primera vista o te cruzaste con él en el momento equivocado: Puede parecer ilógico, pero está altamente comprobado que varias de las naciones presenta síntomas de locura; les mueve las ansias de matar. Por suerte, es solo un instinto y puede solucionarse con rapidez. Esta causa solo se da en 2p naciones de tercera, cuarta o quinta categoría. El significado de categoría y sus tipos será descrito más adelante.

-Tocaste, robaste o rechazaste algo que no deberías: Esta sección se refiere a objetos de toda índole, desde ropa a mascotas, excluyendo a parejas sentimentales o familia. En general, muchos de los 2p naciones son posesivos con sus cosas, sobre todo si tienen un valor sentimental para ellos (aunque ellos negarán poseerlo). El rechazo, menos común por el alto grado de egoísmo que presentan muchas de las naciones, se aplica principalmente a su comida, aunque puede deberse a objetos diversos. Otras naciones pueden pasar de su lado dulce y tierno a seres sanguinarios si rechazas el objeto regalado. Por tu seguridad personal, no confíes en ninguno.

-Coqueteaste o intentaste intimar con familiares o parejas sentimentales. Estas últimas son las más peligrosas y las que mayor número de víctimas cuenta a pesar de ser menos dado este tipo de casos. En cuestión de familia mientras que Rusia puede seguirte durante una hora por pedirle una cita a su hermana; eso mismo aplicado en una pareja puede resultar fatal. Algunos de ellos te asesinarán sin dudarlo porque pediste la hora a su pareja sentimental. Como explicamos anteriormente, los 2p son posesivos y ese grado aumenta considerablemente con sus parejas.

Si no encuentras tu opción entre ninguna de ellas, es posible que no hayas buscado correctamente. Como ejemplo, si tu causa ha sido "Me metí en casa de X nación para asaltarla, observarla mientras duerme, robar cosas suyas o realizar cualquier otra actividad, pero la nación Y me descubrió" se encuadraría perfectamente en la número 3.

**2 Fase: Identificación del 2p**

Este es un paso muy importante. No es lo mismo un 2p de categoría 1 a otro de categoría 3. El nivel de peligrosidad aumenta mientras el número asciende en la escala numérica. Además, la forma de proceder no es la misma. Mientras que es imposible razonar con un categoría 5, esa es la opción más recomendada para un categoría 1. Además, hemos adjuntado una lista de las principales naciones que perteneces a cada categoría para facilitar la identificación:

-Categoría 0: Inofensivos. No te dañarán en ningún momento. Es posible que solo hayas malinterpretado las acciones del 2p. No obstante, suelen estar rodeados de naciones de categorías mayores para su protección.

Naciones: Bielorrusia Dinamarca Sealand Seychelles Taiwán Vietnam

-Categoría 1: Las posibilidades de lucha frontal o persecución durante un elevado periodo de tiempo son altamente improbables. Es sencillo razonar con ellos y sus ganas de matarte pasarán en unos minutos dependiendo de la gravedad de la causa. Es el grupo más numeroso de todo

Naciones: Australia Austria Bélgica Corea del sur Egipto Grecia Holanda Hong Kong Hungría Letonia Liechtenstein Lituania Romano Rumanía Polonia Suiza Turquía Ucrania (Varios de los situados en este grupo carecen de los suficientes testimonios como para darles un lugar fijo en la escala. Como precaución de les asigna esta categoría por defecto.)

-Categoría 2: Son el punto medio entre los 2p. Tienen las mismas probabilidades de atacar o no atacar y muchas veces, la causa es la principal influencia. Sus habilidades en combate les permiten asesinar con relativa facilidad.

Naciones: Canadá Cuba Estonia Finlandia Francia Germania Noruega Prusia Suecia

-Categoría 3: Las probabilidades de atacar, aunque no son tan elevadas como los de categoría 4 son mayores al 70%. Además, sus habilidades de combate son de igual calibre que los categoría 4. Sin embargo, difieren de estos por la posibilidad de razonar por distintas vías, ya sean por el simple razonamiento u el ofrecimiento de algo por lo que se te permita vivir.

Naciones: Alemania China España Imperio Romano Japón

-Categoría 4: Son, explicado de una forma algo tosca, psicópatas. No dudarán en asesinarte, tengan o no, razones de peso. Sus métodos para asesinar son variados y el uso de tortura o no, tanto física o psicológica, dependerá del sujeto en cuestión. Pasan a la categoría 5 con relativa facilidad, sobre todo si está relacionado con aquellos que consideran suyo (Todos saben a lo que me refiero). Son excelentes cazadores que no cesarán en capturar a su presa (Tú); sus persecuciones pueden durar de minutos a días. No obstante, si encuentran otra presa, te olvidarán rápidamente. Esto último solo se aplica con la primera causa descrita en la primera fase.

Naciones: América Inglaterra Italia Rusia

-Categoría 5: No es una categoría plenamente dicha. Categoría 4, algunos categoría 3 e incluso categoría 2 pueden evolucionar a esta forma aún más peligrosa que las anteriores. La principal fuente u origen viene dada por el intento de acercarse a sus parejas. Se caracterizan por carecer de piedad con la inminente víctima. No se rinde hasta atrapar a la desafortunada víctima que morirá entre horribles sufrimientos.

En la lista falta gran parte de las naciones, ya que se haya incompleta y solo se han agregado las principales naciones de las que se tengan algún caso. También, el traspaso del nombre de un país al siguiente nivel es posible. Por favor, mantenga la lista actualizada en todo momento.

Países desaparecidos, como el Imperio Romano, aparecen por la extraña capacidad de estos de volver a la vida. Su clasificación es debida a casos antiguos de los que se tienen constancia.

**Fase 3: Cómo salvarse del peligro.**

Muchos de vosotros habréis leído esta sencilla guía mientras sois perseguidos por dicho 2p mencionado en el paso anterior. Por suerte para vosotros, esta guía está especialmente creada para aquellos que no la leerán hasta el peligro inminente. Primero, lean el paso 2, sabemos que se han saltado las listas. Tras catalogar a su 2p, le daremos las posibles vías de escape:

Soluciones para categoría 0: Darse la vuelta y preguntar el origen del problema es la opción más razonable. Hay grandes posibilidades de que todo sea una falsa alarma. En caso de que haya habido una causa justa, un dialogo de uno o dos minutos lo solucionará todo y podréis ir a comer un helado o lo que ustedes quieran (Es posible que el 2p pague para disculparse)

Soluciones para categoría 1: El método más seguro para las dos causas posibles descritas para esta categoría en el paso 1 es correr durante unos minutos, dejando agotado al 2p en cuestión y después razonar con él. Dependiendo de lo bien que te sepas manejar, la discusión puede durar de unos minutos a una hora.

Soluciones para categoría 2: El razonamiento con ellos es más complicado, por lo que se recomienda mantener una sana distancia entre ambos para evitar complicaciones. Los problemas más complicados a los que te puedes enfrentar son a los de pareja, engañar a la nación o suavizar los hechos para que estén a tu favor podría salvaros la vida. La verdad podría costaros la vida. Téngalo siempre presente.

Soluciones para categoría 3: Este grupo es susceptible a las 3 posibilidades mencionadas en la fase una:

·Si la causa del problema es por el propio 2p porque simplemente te odia sin que le hayas producido daño lo mejor es mostrarle las razones por las que no debería matarte o sería ilógico. Este tipo de naciones odia no sentirse dueño de sus actos. Hay elevadas probabilidades de que se disculpe por su comportamiento.

·Si el origen está producido por la obtención u rechazo de objetos: En el rechazo una explicación detallada de la causa y una disculpa suele bastar para el perdón. Referido a objetos que tomaste o robaste, las posibilidades son más complicadas. Explicaciones, devolución del objeto robado y disculpas suelen ser la principal línea de acción. Si falla, la huida es la opción más eficaz.

·Si la causa es la cercanía a otras naciones, el razonamiento debe ser tú máxima preocupación. En caso de familiares convénceles de que no querías una cercanía física o psicológica con su familiar, aunque ello sea mentira. En caso de Parejas, las sospechas suelen estar bien infundadas antes de pasar a acciones violentas. En este caso lo más recomendable es huir y esconderse hasta que el peligro haya pasado; suele ser inútil, ya que son naciones que utilizan su intelecto para descubrir los escondites.

-Soluciones para categoría cuatro: Después de la categoría 5 la supervivencia tras el encuentro es la menor. Son hábiles, sanguinarios, algo sádicos y hábiles para asesinar. Su principal defecto es su falta de razonamiento para cualquier cosa que vaya contra su voluntad. También se debe resalta que acudir a las autoridades suele ser inútil, el 2p no dudará en matarles y si son la policía de dicha nación, no intervendrán en contra de su representante (Si su nación es feliz, ellos conservan el trabajo):

·Si la causa está producida por el propio 2p, la única solución es huir o centrar su atención contra otra persona (Es ruin, lo sé. Pero eres tú u otra persona. Dicha persona puede ser alguien que os caiga mal o cuya muerte hará una favor a la humanidad. Os recordamos que la autora ni la editorial se hacen cargo de las pérdidas humanas). El diálogo no servirá para nada, quizás para acelerar tu muerte (Odian escuchar algo que se oponga a su opinión. Os matarán solo para haceros callar). En caso que sea odio contra ti y no contra cualquiera que pase, lo más seguro será esconderse y no salir hasta unos días después. Antes de salir asegúrate que el 2p se ha olvidado de ti y ha encontrado a otras víctimas.

·Si la causa es la sustracción o rechazo de un objeto. Son los 2p más territoriales; nunca toques ningún objeto de su pertenencia, el peligro se acentúa si son mascotas u objetos con valor sentimental (En el último caso la muerte puede sobrevenir por el conocimiento de la existencia de dicho objeto). La única solución es devolver el objeto sustraído o disculparse por tocarlo o descubrir su existencia. Hay altas probabilidades de que la nación prosiga con sus planes de asesinarte. Por tanto, se recomienda seguir huyendo. En caso del rechazo a un objeto, lo más recomendable es disculparse explicando las razones; pero por su poca disposición a escuchar argumentos las probabilidades de conseguir resultados favorables suele ser inútil. Si el 2p no cesa de perseguirte, se recomendaría aceptar el susodicho objeto por muy peligroso o dañino sea. Espero que el lector esté de acuerdo que es mejor tener el objeto que estar muerto.

·Si el origen es debido a un familiar o compañero sentimental. Varias de las naciones son indiferentes a sus familiares, pero un reducido grupo actúa violentamente contra quienes se acercan a sus familiares (Sobre todo si es para salir de forma romántica). Engañar a la nación, de tal forma que crea que el culpable es otro es la mejor opción. Las razones son de poca importancia para ellos, pero encontrar al verdadero culpable les mueve más que el asesinato en sí. Si el plan falla, huir y esconderse es la única solución. En caso de compañero sentimental, la nación saltará instantáneamente a la categoría cinco.

-Soluciones para categoría cinco: Primero resaltemos que muchas naciones son celosos y posesivos con sus compañeros sentimentales, sobre todo si se catalogan a sí mismos en la categoría de seme. Un categoría 2 necesitará una gran razón para pasar a esta fase, casi imposible para ellos. Un categoría 3, las razones pueden llegar a ser de menor importancia, pero se comportarán como todo un categoría 5. Un categoría 4 se convierte en categoría 5 con relativa facilidad: Solo con hablar, fotografiar, tocar, sonreír, coquetear, pedir la hora o mirar fijamente durante más de 3 segundos (Sobre todo si son partes que ellos consideran de su propiedad privada) a su pareja puede significar su transformación.

La única causa puede llegar a ser la dicha anteriormente. Desafortunadamente no existe forma de salvarse con seguridad de ellos. Te rastrearán hasta matarte. La tortura es proporcional al tiempo transcurrido para buscarte. Les recomendamos pasar sus últimos minutos de la forma más feliz posible: Ver yaoi, escribir vuestro testamento, encomendaros a vuestro dios, despediros por vuestros familiares, subir vuestro último estado en Facebook, Twitter o cualquier otra red social,... lo que a ustedes les haga más amenos esos últimos minutos.

A pesar de ello, os animamos a intentar huir. Las indicaciones más comunes son salir del país de origen de la nación o alejarse lo suficiente de la nación que os persigue de tal forma que un nuevo encuentro entre ambos tardase en producirse más de 4 horas. Si este paso se ha realizado con éxito, os exhortamos a llamar al número de nuestra editorial donde os proporcionaremos una nueva identidad y una nueva residencia (Pagando por adelantado, claro. Esta editorial no vive de buenas acciones).

Debemos avisaros que las probabilidades de éxito contra una categoría 5 son de un ratio menor a un 5%.

**Ejercicios comunes para ejercitaros.**

Si pertenecéis al grupo que leerá esta guía antes del encuentro con la nación, os recomendamos realizar los siguientes ejercicios para ejercitaros. Primero un ejemplo:

Bielorrusia te persigue. Un categoría 0. ¿Qué harías?

Huir.

Razonar con ella.

La opción más lógica es razonar con ella.

Si habéis elegido la primera opción, esto es lo que sucedería: Bielorrusia te persigue, tras media hora huyendo de ella os encontráis con Rusia. Rusia te perseguirá, aun desconociendo las causas de porqué su hermana intentaba atraparte. Agotado tras correr durante más de media hora, Rusia rápidamente te da alcance. Despertarás 6 meses después en el hospital arrepintiéndote de acercarte a Bielorrusia.

Usted se fijará en el cambio que sucede en los finales. Este ejemplo solo era para enseñaros que la huida no siempre es la mejor opción. Ahora, usted puede comenzar con los ejercicios.

Ejercicio 1: Inglaterra u Oliver os ofrece unas cupcakes. Vosotros, conociendo parte de las sustancias que la componen y de su toxicidad, declináis la oferta ¿Qué haríais?

Explicarles las razones de por qué no las aceptas. Adornándola con diversas mentiras (Soy alérgico, acabo de comer, mi religión no me permite comerlas...)

Aceptarlas tras huir durante unos minutos aun sabiendo su toxicidad. No me gustaría que Oliver esté triste, ni tampoco que los cuchillos ensangrentados que empuña se claven en mi cuerpo

Huir sin parar. No me daría la vuelta por nada del mundo.

La correcta sería la opción 2, aunque hay grandes posibilidades de acabar ingresado por una intoxicación.

Si elegisteis la opción 1, no serviría. Recuerden que un categoría 4 no razonará por muy justos que sean vuestros argumentos.

En la 3, la huida solo activará sus ansias de asesinato contra vosotros.

Ejercicio 2: América o Allen se encuentra necesitado de un asesinato y te cruzas casualmente con él ¿Qué haríais?

Huir a la velocidad de la luz y esconderme en cualquier sitio relativamente seguro o lo suficientemente lejano (El polo norte o la Conchinchina ¡Pero lo más lejos posible!).

Avisar a la policía ¡Un psicópata me persigue! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Demuestren que todas las películas de asesinos en serie se equivocan a llamarles inútiles!

Razonar e intentar sacar a la pobre nación de su extraña necesidad de asesinar gente desconocida para él. Con mi ayuda, dejará de asesinar.

Desviar su atención a cualquier otro que pase por la calle.

Para aquellos que haya seleccionado la opción 3 o 1, estaríais muertos si este ejercicio fuese real. Pararte para intentar ayudar solo servirá para acelerar tu hora de defunción. Huir solo serviría si has desviado su blanco (Es decir, tú). Recuerda que muchos de ellos son excelentes cazadores, encontrarte solo le llevará unos minutos a lo sumo, dependiendo de la velocidad con la que escapes.

La opción 2 solo servirá para desviar su atención si se posicionan contra la nación. Varios de los 2p de categoría 4 disfrutan asesinando a las fuerzas del orden más que a unos débiles civiles y América no es la excepción; por lo que sería una solución con gran índice de supervivencia (Para ti, no para las guardias armadas que murieron para protegerte).

La 4 sería la opción más correcta, aunque provocaría la muerte de otros desconocidos. Queda en tu conciencia si seguir esta opción. Le recordamos que estamos exentos de responsabilidad.

Ejercicio 3: Superando las habilidades de todos los espías del mundo, consigues infiltrarte en la casa de Alemania o Lutz. Al abrir el armario (No pregunten qué buscamos en el armario) unas revistas caen. Las coges, dándote cuenta de que es porno. En ese mismo momento, Lutz abre la puerta y te ve "robando" sus revistas. Como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, huyes saltando por la ventana (Descubriendo que esto no es una película de acción). Ya en la calle ¿Cuál serían tus siguientes pasos?

Tiraría las revistas al suelo y saldría corriendo ¿Para qué quiero porno sin yaoi?

Buscaría a Italia y le enseñaría las revistas. Veremos quien corre ahora.

Me disculparía por entrar en la casa sin permiso y devolvería las revistas. Luego me largaría.

Corre... Corre... ¡CORRE! ¡Que estoy corriendo más rápido que Italia, joder!

La más correcta sería la 2, por supuesto. Poner a un categoría 4 contra un categoría 3 es buena idea, sobre todo si ese categoría 4 tiene probabilidades de convertirse en un categoría 5. Lamentablemente, cruzarse con Italia en ese preciso momento es complicado y más que te escuche tras la parte "Entré en la casa de Lutz" sin matarte. Si consigues que te escuche, tendrás una defensa impenetrable. Esta respuesta está dada para enseñaros que hay más opciones que solo las que se muestran en esta guía.

La 3 sería la más correcta en términos de posibilidad. No obstante, no olviden mantener una distancia segura siempre de la 2p nación.

En el caso de la 1 y la 4, huir sin explicaciones, aun devolviendo las revistas; solo provocará que la nación siga persiguiéndoos. Asfixiado por la carrera es difícil dar explicaciones tras ser acorralado.

Ejercicio 4: Te encuentras con Alemania o Lutz y Italia del norte o Luciano en una cita si se le pregunta a Luciano o una "salida de amigos, solo amigos, nada más que eso. Y aparta esa mano ahora mismo de Berlín o te la vuelo." según Lutz. Tras entablar una conversación, mirar de reojo, caminar a su lado, intercambiar un "holaç2, sonreírle, mirarle a los ojos de Lutz, o en realidad, cualquier cosa que desvía la atención de Alemania durante más de 3 segundos de Luciano; este último se transformará en un categoría cinco y decidirá que el mundo necesita un alma menos (Tú) ¿Cuáles sería la opción que escogerías?

Besaría a Lutz. Ya que voy a morir, al menos lo haré como muchas fan querrían: Liándose con un sexy alemán.

Rezaría al dios de Prusia, quizás Prusia venga a salvarme.

Huiría más rápido que en el ejercicio anterior ¡Corre plátano!

Suplicaría por mi vida. Luciano debe tener corazón. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?!

Como os explicamos anteriormente, menos de un 5% ha continuado vivo después de este tipo de encuentros. Lamentablemente, en el caso de Luciano la probabilidad se reduce a un 1%.

La única opción que no desemboque inevitablemente en vuestra muerte es la opción 3. Si la huida es todo un éxito, vuestros pasos siguientes serán contactar con nuestra editorial. Si no lo consigues, te esperarán varios días de tortura que será el mismo número que minutos gastados en la persecución.

Ahora, les mostraremos por qué las otras opciones serían una muerte segura.

La 1 no necesita una explicación, incluso es posible que pasase de un categorí (Aunque eso nunca se ha confirmado). Si consigue separarte de Lutz sin matarte, te esperarán meses de tortura. No obstante, tu valor será recordado por el resto de hetalianos del el mundo y serás catalogado como un héroe entre nosotros por tu valentía.

En la opción 2, Luciano solo recordaría las muchas veces que el hermano de Alemania le ha separado de Lutz debido a que "Acostarse con un hombre sin casarse es pecado, que sea otro hombre es pecado... Si pecas vas al infierno y mi hermano pequeño no puede ir al infierno ¡Apártate de mi bruder, Hijo del Demonio!". Por ello, la etapa de tortura oscila desde la quincena hasta el mes.

Respondiendo a la respuesta 4, Luciano sí tiene corazón. Desafortunadamente, está lleno de una obsesión por cierto alemán mencionado anteriormente. A pesar de que morirás, es probable que la muerte sea instantánea. Luciano también puede tener conciencia. Morirás sin pasar por varios días de torturas, lo cual es un punto extra para elegir esta opción si la huida es imposible

** Epílogo **

Aquí acaba esta guía. Os recordamos que no nos hacemos responsables de las consecuencias, tanto si vuestras acciones realizadas os salvan o no.

Esperemos que nunca debáis enfrentaros a ninguno de ellos (Aunque eso sea lo que nos de trabajo). Podréis contactar con nosotros vía móvil, email o facebook. Abajo se os dará las direcciones o números.

**(Las direcciones y números parecen tachados varias veces con rotulador permanente. Unas letras se pueden leer bajo las direcciones)**

_Taché todo eso para que no podáis huir de mí, nadie me separará de Luddy. Aunque sería divertido ver perder a sus presas a varios países, odiaría que os escapaseis de mí. Debo enseñar a todas las fan a no acercaros a Luddy. _

_Luciano Vargas._

_ PD: Jodeos. Si soy yo quien os persigue, nos vemos en unos minutos._

_ PD2: Leí la guía, si alguien encuentra el nuevo escondite del porno de Lutz que me lo diga. Prometo no matarla y protegerla. O al menos no matarla ni torturarla._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy raro o divertido? ¿Debo dejar escribir mientras como un cupcakes de Inglaterra? XP Si piensan que me dejé alguna nación sin poner en la lista, una nación que debería estar en otra categoría, si imaginan otra forma de salvarse o algo, no se corten Y si alguien aceptó jugar, cuéntenmelo. Me haría ilusión saberlo. Hasta yo jugué (Haber quien adivina cual era mi caso. Era uno de los ejercicios) ^^

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
